Highschool Dxd One Crazy Story
by ShadowNathan23
Summary: Despite being brought to the world of dxd A Lone Human may be able to change things for the better A Self Insert Story
1. Arrival in the DxD World

**Nathan's POV**

currently reading a fanfiction on earth is 17 year old Male Named Nathan

Nathan:Hmm i wonder if there will be a new chapter for this fanfiction

i say as i stroll down the list of currently read fanfictions i have read before

as i am going through the list a weird circle appears on the ground and out steps two figures

voice:Excuse me are you By Chance Nathan?

looking up from my phone i see two figures unknown to me

Nathan:i am but who are you two?

Sirzech:I am Sirzech Luficer and This Is my wife Grayfia

Grayfia:Its nice to meet you

Nathan:Likewise but why are you two here in this dimension and not attending to Your stuff back over in your own dimension?

Sirzech: Well normally yes but we was wondering if you'd like to go there.

Nathan:Okay correct me if im wrong on this. You want me a Human to go to your dimension where Devils Angels Fallen Angels and Magic Exist Right?

they both nod their heads

Nathan:Hmm is there any catch to me going there?

Sirzech:No there isn't plus with your knowledge of our dimension you could change a few things for the better

Nathan:True i could do that one person in your dimension i could change for the better im sure your both familiar with

Grayfia:Who?

Nathan:Issei the red dragon emperor otherwise known as the biggest pervert at kuoh academy

Sirzech:Ah my Sisters pawn

i nod

Grayfia:But how can you change him from his perverted side to a decent one?

Nathan:Leave that to me now shall we go?

Sirzech:You want to go to our dimension?

Nathan:Why Not it be nice to Experience The world where issei and the others are at plus i could find something worth while there instead of just reading fanfictions and playing games all day here

they nod and i step on to their magic circle

**Timeskip**

after going through the magic circle i noticed we are near a fountain in the day time

Nathan:This is the fountain where issei gets killed isn't it?

Grayfia:Yes

Nathan:Alright leave this to me you two get out of here i will keep issei alive and stop his pervertedness

they nod and leave all while issei is walking up to the fountain with Yuma Aka Raynare

**3rd PoV**

Yuma:i had a wonderful time today issei

Issei:really? thats great!

Yuma:Could You Do Me a Favor issei?

Issei:Sure what is it?

Yuma:Could You die for me?

Issei:Sorry what was that?

Yuma:I said Could you die for me

Yuma then transforms into her fallen angel form giving issei a nosebleed but before she could throw her light spear i rush over and push issei out of the way

Yuma:Who the hell are you?!

**Nathan's PoV**

after pushing issei away i hear Raynare shout at me

Raynare:Who The Hell are you?!

Nathan:You really ought to think your plan more carefully raynare

Raynare:How do you know who i am!?!

Nathan:Really your a idiot if you think that not many who know a bit of the supernatural wouldn't know the so called famous Fallen Angel Raynare but first lets straighten you out

i reveal my dragon wings and summon my sacred gear of deep red color

**A/N:Yes its Great Red as a Sacred Gear**

Raynare:What the hell are you?!

Nathan:me? just your friendly neighborhood Human From Another Dimension Turned Dragon

Raynare:Whaaat!!

Nathan:But don't let me talk why not let my sacred gear introduce him self

Voice:Greetings Fallen I am The Dragon Of Dreams otherwise as you know me as Great Red

Raynare:I-I-Impossible You Got Great Red as a Sacred Gear?!

Nathan:Yep but thats a story for another time now if you would.

i step out from in front of issei

issei:What the hell man?!

Nathan:Listen issei you need to become a devil in order to unlock your potential besides i will train along side you so that we can reach our full potential with our sacred gear

raynare then stabs issei in the stomach causing a flyer to drop from his pocket at which raynare then leaves the area and i wait for a certain heiress to appear

a minute later a magic circle appears and two figures show up again

Voice:Are you the one who summoned me?

Nathan:Alright rias you can stop acting now

the voice turns to see me sitting on the fountain

Rias:Who are you?

Nathan:Thats not important right now you need to revive issei with your pawn pieces otherwise he will die for real

Rias:Right but i still want to know who you are.

Nathan:How About this you leave akeno there here and i will give her info regarding me which in return she can Relay the info to you tomorrow at the school you three go to.

Rias:I can agree with that Akeno if you would

akeno nods and steps off the circle taken a seat next to me

soon rias and issei disappear via the magic circle leaving me and akeno alone

Akeno:So Handsome what can you tell me about yourself

**timeskip as Nathan tells akeno about himself **

Akeno:Alright i got the info

Nathan:Also inform Sona of a Challenger who may beat her in a game of chess tomorrow

Akeno:Oh are you saying you will beat her in a game of chess

Nathan:Sorry thats for me to know and you to witness

she nods then leaves to go inform rias of what she learned

i walk back into the woods to find a spot to sleep

Great Red: Shouldn't you find a home to sleep in?

Nathan:I would but as i told you when we first met I'm from a different dimension so i have no home to go to which means i have to survive in the woods until then

Great Red:Very well Good Night then

i nod and lay up against a tree and fall asleep

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. First Day of School

**The Next Day Nathans Pov**

i awake in the woods of where i last slept and see a uniform to kuoh academy hanging on a branch with a note

**Dear Nathan** **i am sure you will be starting at My sisters school today so i left a uniform on the branch for you as you will need to wear it when you step foot on campus**

**Sincerely**

**Sirzechs**

i smile and take the uniform which i then go behind the tree and change into the uniform

Nathan:Hmm Not Bad Great Red you awake?

Great Red*Yawn* Yea im up whats going on?

Nathan:Nothing important just about to head to school so you can rest more if you want

Great Red:Alright

he then dozes off again

i soon begin walking out of the woods and to the academy

a couple of minutes i arrive at the gates to the academy at which i walk through

soon gossip is heard from the students

Girl 1:Woah whos that?

Girl 2:I don't know but he looks really cute

Girl 3:Oh i wonder if he's single?!

i chuckle at the girls statements while i see the boys giving me glares but all those turns to envy as issei and rias walk through the gates behind me

i ignore the chatter behind me and walk into the school building looking for the student council president which i quickly find

Sona:Exuse me are you new here?

Nathan:Yes i am also i wish to challenge you sona to game of chess as im sure akeno told you a challenger would appear today

Sona:Ah Yes you must be the one i was told to wait for today very well lets go to the council room

i nod and follow her to the room all while akeno and rias are following us too

we enter and sit at a chess table

Nathan:Ladies First Ms Shitori

Sona:Quite the gentleman aren't you Very well

we soon begin our match which as we progress into the match becomes extremely intense as both sona and i are sweating bullets as are akeno and Rias along with sonas peerage

Sona:I believe this is my Wi--

Nathan:Ah ah ah Not so fast Sona or have you not noticed the situation your king is in?

Sona:Huh?

she looks at the board before coming to realization of what her king is in

Sona: Impossible he has me in complete check with no way out!

Everyone but me: WHAAAAAAT!!!!

Rias:So your saying he actually beat you in chest?!

Sona Nods her head

Nathan:Well that was a wonderful match Ms Shitori now if i could get my schedule please

she nods and gives me a piece of paper with my schedule

i whisper to her

Nathan*Whisper* i will see you after school is over til then

i leave the room to go to my class for today leaving a shocked group of devils

a minute later i arrive at my classroom

Knock*

Teacher:Can i help you?

Nathan:Yes sir i am a new i believe i have you for my homeroom class?

i show him the schedule which he goes over and then smiles

Teacher:Very well come in

i walk into the classroom as the teacher introduces me

Teacher:Alright Settle down please we have a new student joining us today. Go ahead and introduce yourself

i nod and stand in front of the class

Nathan:Hello My Name is Nathan i am 17 and my hobbies are Reading,Training,And Protecting Those i care about

Teacher:Now does anyone have any questions for Nathan

a girl raises her hand

Girl:Are you by chance Single?

the rest of the female students look with hope

Nathan:Sorry to break your hearts ladies but i am not single

Girls:Aww

Teacher:Alright you can sit behind Issei

Girl 1:What! hes gonna get perverted now!

i look to the female students

Nathan:Ladies you needn't worry about that i won't get turn into a pervert and besides i got something planned for issei that will make everything a whole lot better for everyone

issei:What do you mean?

Nathan: You'll find out once school is over for now lets focus on the lesson

he nods and we began to learn from the teacher which i took notes as theres a possibility that what the teacher says could be on a test

**timeskip to after school**

after the final bell has rung i look at issei

Nathan:alright come with me issei

Issei:Where are are going?

he asks as we are walking through the halls

Nathan:We are first stopping by a club building as you will need to meet your fellow club members

Issei:wait im in a club?

Nathan:Just follow me

we soon reach the orc building

i then knock on the door

Knock*

voice:Come in

we walk in and see Akeno and another member of the club

Akeno:Ara ara what are you doing here Nathan?

Nathan:im dropping issei off and giving you and rias a schedule for issei to do which will prevent his perverted nature from appearing now before i go issei let me see your arm for a sec

Issei:Okay?

he extends his arm at which i then magically place a armlet with a beeping noise on his arm

Issei:Whats this?

Nathan:That armlet will keep you from having perverted thoughts about anyone if it detects that you are having a impure though it will shock you

Koneko:How Strong is the shock?

Nathan:Why not try looking at Akeno issei as im sure you know she is one of the three ladies of the school

he turns to akeno and starts to drool at what he is thinking at which the bracelet shocks him causing him to fall over twitching

Rias:What happened to issei?

Rias says as she comes from the shower

Nathan:Just a precaution for issei also akeno has a schedule i made for issei's training which should help with your upcoming battle in the future rias now i need to go see sona

i leave the orc building and walk to the student council room

after a couple of minutes walking i arrive at the door to the student council room

Knock* *knock*

Voice:Come in

entering the room i see sona hard at work

Sona:Ah Nathan there you are

Nathan:sorry im late i had to set up something to insure issei will quit his pervertedness

Sona:Hmm i hope it works but we can worry about that later i need to know about you.

Nathan:Very Well My Name is Nathan age 17 I like to read train and protect those i care about which now includes you sona also im the host for a certain dragon I'm sure you and all devils fear

Sona:What are you talking about?

soon my gauntlet appears and a booming voice is heard

Great Red:Greetings Devils i am great red the dragon who resides in Nathan

Student Council: WHAAAAAAT!

Sona:You mean you was able to defeat great red and change him into a sacred gear?!

Nathan:Not exactly Defeat more like talked with him and ophis about the dimensional rift where they was constantly bickering at each other

Great Red:Exactly and as such i allowed myself to become his sacred gear but what amazes me is what he did in order to become stronger

Tsubaki: What he do?

Nathan/Great Red: I/He Offered My/His Heart to Him/Me turning me/Him into a Full Fledged Dragon

Sona then runs over to me and starts shaking me

Sona:Are you insane why would you do that to yourself?!

i gently rub her bag as i spoke calmly

Nathan:Sona you have to understand if i was to come here as a human from my dimension i would of died as soon as i attempted to save issei on his date with the fallen angel raynare meaning we would of never met and I'd be in the ground right now

Sona:But--

i cut her off by kissing her on the lips getting a shock from everyone

Nathan:Sona You needn't worry too much i will be by yourside always now lets see that beautiful smile of yours

she stares at me for a second before nuzzling into my chest smiling happily causing the rest of the council members to aww at our interaction with each other

Nathan:Here why don't you sit and rest for a bit and let me handle your paper work

Sona:But your not part of the council

Nathan:I may not be apart of it but i want to atleast help my fiance with her work as it will be the correct thing to do

Sona:You know about that?

Nathan:Yes i knew you had a rule where whoever beats you in chess is officially engaged to you as declared by your statment between you and your family

Sona:So Thats why you challenged me

Nathan:That and as the saying goes " Love at First Sight" i fell in love with you the moment we met

She smiles and i continue working on the paper work easing her mind

a couple of hours later i finish putting the papers in the correct spots and get up to go

Sona:Where are you going?

Nathan:Back to the woods.

Sona:Why there?

Nathan:i have no home to go to so i sleep in the woods

this shocks her and the rest of the council members

Sona:You are not going to sleep out there again!

she grabs my hand and teleports me and her to a apartment

Sona:This is my apartment that im using you can sleep in here with me

i nod and we enter together as i goe to freshen up and lay down in the bed with sona

we snuggle up together smiling happily

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Helping New Friends

**The Next Day Sonas POV**

i slowly wake up to get ready for school as i wake up i notice Nathan isn't in bed with me

Sona:Nathan? Where are you?

i look around the apartment for him but to no avail i couldn't find him i then notice a letter addressed for me

**Dear Sona**

**hey babe im sure your asking yourself where have i disappeared to? well i left early in the morning to help rias train issei and to make sure he's stopping his perverted nature all together don't worry i will see you at school**

**Love Your Fiance**

**Nathan**

i smile and get dressed after i leave the apartment and lock the door walking to school as i have a perfect attendance i want to upkeep

**meanwhile over with Nathan (His Pov btw)**

Nathan:Come on Issei Push Harder!

Issei:Easy for you to say your not the one doing 500 push ups!

Rias:Less Complaining more Training!

Nathan:500 push ups is nothing issei

i then get into position and start doing one handed push ups as i also do triple the amount of push ups issei is doing

this leaves issei and rias shocked at how fast i was able to do the amount of push ups

Rias:Your really something Nathan

Nathan:Its nothing really now im gonna head to school also issei when you meet A Nun in town today and Raynare shows up shout my name

Issei:What for?

Nathan:Because i will be setting her straight with the truth about something

i then leave the area and go to school where i see sona waiting at the entrance

Nathan:Hey Sona

Sona:There you are was issei able to improve?

Nathan: He's making progress slowly but he will be strong enough to help rias with her problem soon

Sona:You know about that?

i nod

Nathan:Yeah but lets not worry about that now i have to get to class i will see you after school is over

she nods and gives me a kiss on the cheek freaking out everyone near us

**timeskip to class**

as i enter the classroom i see a worn out issei

issei:Dude you training regimen is brutal

Nathan:Its all necessary for later on issei also hows that bracelet working out for ya

issei:its annoying I can't look at any of my mags no matter what!

Girls:What really?!

Looking to the female students

Nathan:Yes really i put a bracelet on issei's arm and so whenever he has a impure thought about any female it will shock him causing him to fall unconscious

Girl 1: So he won't peek on us any more?

Nathan:Nope not anymore unless he wants to be shocked again

girls:Yay!!

teacher:Alright everyone settle down!

the teacher then begins the class as we learn more about stuff that may be on a test

Soon the bell rings for lunch and i grab a sandwich from the cafeteria and go to sit under a tree to eat

a minute later sona comes up to me

Sona:Nathan can i eat with you?

Nathan:Of Course you can babe

she sits beside me and takes out her bento and begins eating her lunch

Sona:Nathan say ahh

i open my mouth for her and she feeds me a piece of her food Getting a aww from the near by students

we soon finish eating and head back to our class as lunch ended

i then head to the gym as my next class took place in the gym

i go to change into my gym clothes as does everyone in class does

we soon have a dodge ball tournament at which i go easy as i don't want to hurt anyone too much

eventually its just me and issei

Nathan:You will lose this issei!

Issei:Not on your life!

i throw the ball towards him which he catches it with easy

we then go back and forth throwing the ball faster and faster eventually becoming a blur to the rest of the class

after a little while issei falls over ensuring my victory

i help issei up which we share a laugh together

i then head to see sona as the final bell rang while issei heads to the park

***Knock***

Nathan:Sona you still here?

Sona:Yes Come in

i walk in and see sona chatting with someone

????:Whos this So-Tan

Sona:This is the one who bested me in chess yesterday

????:Oh so your him im--

Nathan:I already know who you are Serafall

Serafall:Oh really?

Nathan:Yes your Name is Serafall Leviathan A Devil king well i believe it should be queen for you but hey anyway your the older sister to sona there and have a bit of a sister complex as you want to protect her at all cost

Serafall:Impressive but how in love are You with Sona?

Nathan:Truly in Love ms Leviathan

Serafall:Is it the same with you so-tan

Sona:Yes its true Sis I'm truly in love with him as well plus he is the host to something you'd be shocked at

Serafall:Oh Whats That?

before i could show who i am the host for i suddenly hear issei's voice calling me without notice i suddenly vanish from sight and go to where issei and Asia

**3rd Pov over at the fountain**

Issei:Damn it where are you Nathan?!

Raynare:Its useless he won't appear!

she goes to throw a holy spesr but is knocked on the ground by a unknown force

Issei:About time you got here!

Nathan:Sorry im late got distracted talking with Sona's Big Sister

Asia:Um Who are you?

Nathan: I'll explain everything after i take care of Raynare

Raynare:Damn it how'd you get here so quick!

Nathan:You should never underestimate me Raynare but now to explain the truth to you

Raynare:What truth?!

Nathan: First let me ask you this it was dohnaseek that forced you to do this wasn't it?

Raynare:What are you talking about?!

Nathan:Dohnaseek is not reallying helping you is he? he will betray once you kill issei's friend over there by taking her sacred gear cause once a gear leaves their host's body the host dies

Issei:Whaaat!

Nathan:its true issei

Raynare is lost at thought

Nathan:Anyway i know deep inside you only wish to be appreciated by your father isn't that right raynare

Raynare:You know my father?

Nathan:Yes i know he is into researching sacred gears and would probably love to examine mine but heres a little forewarning for you raynare. if you continue this path you going on issei here will beat you senseless and His King rias along with her queen will kill you and your two close friends so its not too late to change to the side of good and lend a support to us in making peace between the three factions

Raynare is a bit hesitant as she ways her options before she decides on her answer

Raynare: I'll change please help me save my friends!

Nathan:Good girl now go get your friends out of the church also issei keep asia away from there as its about to become destructive in a minute

they all nod and issei takes asia to rias while raynare goes to get her friends out of the church all while Nathan follows her

**Timeskip To the Church Nathan's POV**

i arrive to see Raynare and her two friends standing outside the church

Raynare:They are out

Nathan:Very well

i walk over to the door and punch it off the hinges

Nathan:Come on Out Dohnaseek also you too you crazed ex priest freed!

Freed:Seems like someone wants a death wish!

Dohnaseek:What do you want human scum

i smirk a little

Nathan:Now who said i was a human hmm?

i reveal my dragon wings as my teeth grew sharper and my hands turned into claws

Raynare:Your a Dragon?!

????:What?!

i rush Freed Slashing him as he attempts to block me with his sword but is unable to do so

Freed:Damn it help out you darn fallen angel!

i turn around and quickly claw dohnaseek in half i then burns his feathers with my fire breath

Nathan:He can't help you its just me and you freed

Freed:This isn't suppose to happen!

he attempts to leave but i grab his sword and break it

Freed:Damn it!!!

i punch him with a hard right sending flying for a little while before i hear him crash into a tree

i untransform and walk over to the three fallen angels

Raynare:Holy crap you did it!

????:Yeah!

Nathan:Glad i could help you girls now i have to get back to my fiance before she goes crazy trying to find me

i then rush back to the council room

Nathan: I'm back sona

Sona: Where'd you go?

Serafall:Yeah

Nathan:i had to free a couple of friends from their imprisoned life

Sona:You could of asked me to help you know

Nathan:yes i know but if i brought you along you would of killed the three on the spot

Serafall:What are they?

Nathan:Fallen Angels and before you jump to any conclusions sona yes they are female but my heart beats only for you Sona i will love you no matter what

this puts a smile on their faces

Nathan:Hey Sera any chance i could ask for a house to be built?

Serafall:Well i would need to ask why?

Nathan:Well its just that living with sona in her apartment is amazing and all but eventually it will be difficult in the future for something not gonna reveal what just yet but im sure sona knows at what im hinting at

Sona then starts to blush bright red as she nods

Serfall:Very well i will see what i can do for you two love birds

Nathan:Thanks sis

Serafall:Sis?!

Nathan:Well technically I'm engaged to sona which we will eventually be married so you are technically my sister in law in any case

Serafall:Ooh your right!

she runs over and gives a hug jumping up and down happily

i then head back to the apartment with sona which upon entering we both eat our dinner before freshing up and going to bed

Nathan:Good night Sona i love you

Sona:Good Night Nathan i love you too

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. A New Enounter

**Nathan's POV**

i am asleep beside Sona as we peacefully snuggle together when all of a sudden there is a loud knock at the door

***Knock* *Knock***

Sona:(Groggy) Nathan can you answer that please

Nathan*Yawn* Sure babe

i get out of bed and walk over to the door and open it

Nathan:Yes?

Serafall:Nathan! the house is already built for you and so-tan!

Nathan:Thats great Sera but couldn't you wait until morning and not at like 3 o clock in the morning?

Serafall:Sorry was just so excited that i wanted to tell you both right away!

Nathan:Alright well we will check it out after school

Serafall:Okay!

she leaves and i close the door

walking back to the bedroom i get into bed

Sona:Who was at the door?

Nathan:It was Serafall she said that the house is built and i told her we'd check it out after school

Sona:Alright now lets go back to sleep

i nod and we fall asleep together again

**timeskip to Morning**

we both wake up to get ready for school

Nathan: I'll fix our lunches babe

Sona:Okay

a couple of minutes later we are ready

we then leave the apartment and walk to the school holding each others hands

upon entering the school grounds we see a worn out issei again

Nathan:Still having trouble with training huh issei?

Issei:Its brutal at how hard i have to train!

Nathan:well its recommended for you to get stronger

he groans a bit before we head to our class as sona heads to hers

entering the classroom issei and i sit at our desks just as the teacher enters the room

during class the pda speaker comes on

Voice (PDA):Will Nathan please report to the student council room Nathan to the student council room

Teacher:Very well Nathan you are excused to go

i nod and grab my stuff afterwards i go to the student council room

i soon enter the council room

Nathan:Did you need something Sona?

Sona:Yes i have two family members who are insistent on meeting you right away

????:So this is him

the Lady of the two says out aloud

???? 2:hmm he only seems to be normal human

Nathan:Actually im not human sir i am a full blooded dragon before i go into details can you please tell me who i am speaking to?

Lord Sitri:Very well i am Lord Sitri Sona and Serafalls Father

Lady Sitri:And im Lady Sitri Mother to both girls

Nathan:Well its nice to meet the parents of Sona

i bow politely

Lady Sitri:Such a well mannered boy

Lord Sitri:yes but can you explain when you said your not human but a full blooded Dragon

Nathan:Yes well might i ask something first?

they nod

Nathan:Okay do you two know of two dragon gods that not many would fight against if encountered?

Lord Sitri:I assume you refering to ophis and great red but what does that have to do with anything?

i summon my gauntlet

Nathan:Maybe the one in my gauntlet can explain

Great Red:Greeting devils i am the one your race knows as Great Red and this boy is my host

Sona's Mother and father are shocked at what is happening

Lady Sitri:So you was able to beat Great Red so easily?

Nathan:No i never went toe to toe with him

Lord Sitri:Then how did you get him as a sacred gear?

**Timeskip as Nathan explains what happened prior to arriving in the dimension**

Lady Sitri:Ah so thats how it happened

soon the door busts open to see a exhausted issei

Nathan:issei you know not to break down the doors when you could of knocked

Issei:Sorry but rias said she wanted to see you she says its important

Nathan:Very well i will see you later sona and it was nice meeting you mr and mrs shitori

i give sona a kiss on the lips before leaving with issei

we enter the orc building and i see rias arguing with a gentleman with blond hair i soon see Grayfia

Nathan:Hello Grayfia

Grayfia:Greetings Nathan

Rias:You two know each other?

we nod

???: who's this weak human

Nathan:You might wanna look at yourself in the mirror riser cause all i see is a devil who believes in himself just because you have the regeneration of the Phoenix

Riser:How dare you talk to the mighty Riser like that!

Nathan:Then prove it big guy i will stand still and not move a inch lets see your so called might

Rias:Are you insane?!

Nathan: I'll be fine rias don't worry

Riser stands up and throws a fireball at me which collides with me

Riser:Ha So much for him

Nathan: Don't be full of yourself riser

Riser:Whaaat!!!!

everyone sees me standing there with no damages what so ever

Akeno:How did that not affect you?

Nathan:it might be because of this

i let loose my dragon wings

Kiba:Are those Dragon Wings?

Nathan:Yes i am a full blooded Dragon meaning fire has no effect on me

Riser:Ugh still your weak to me

i simply walk over to riser and gently punch in the stomach the punch causes him to hunch over coughing up blood

this shocks everyone

Nathan:Still think im weak riser?

Issei:How Strong Are you?!

Nathan:Quite strong but im assuming you will summon your peerage now riser?

he does just that and a group of girls appear in the room

one of the girls notices risers condition and rushes to him

????: Brother! Who did this to you?!

he points at me and his peerage gets angry

suddenly all try to attack me but is stopped when grayfia flares her power

Grayfia:This nonsense shall stop!

we all calm down and decide that rias should face riser in a rating game for her freedom

before grayfia leaves i inform her that i will train rias for the rating game i then leave the orc building and head to the gates where sona and serafall are waiting

Serafall:There you are lets go!

we then follow serafall for a little bit before coming to a four story house

Nathan:so this is the house huh?

Serafall:Thats right! Come let me show you around!

she gestures for us to enter the house as she begins to show us around

**timeskip to after the house tour**

Nathan:Well thank you for doing this sis

Serafall:its no problem anything to make my brother in law and my sister happy!

she then leaves to go back to her devil work leaving me and sona alone

soon the doorbell rings and i open the door to see raynare and her friends

Nathan:Raynare? What are you and your friends doing here?

Raynare:Well we have no place to stay at after what happened at the church and we wanted to stay with you two if thats okay.

Nathan:Well its up to sona so she has the right to decide on it

Sona:I need some info first before i can decide

raynare nods and begins to tell what all happened yesterday

after she finishes sona glares at me

Sona:Are you insane?! why did you do that?!

Nathan:Sona you have to understand if i didn't do it then a higher up in the fallen angels would have had all he needed to kill you and rias which would of resulted in another war between the factions

Sona:Really?

Nathan:Yes that's why i went and did that to prevent it from happening for a little while

Sona:Hmm okay well you three can stay but introduce yourselfs

Raynare: I'm raynare

Kalwarner: I'm Kalwarner

Mitlet:and im Mitlet

Sona: Alright well you three can pick a room on the second floor while Nathan and i will be on the third floor master bedroom

we all nod and go to our bedrooms

Nathan:also Sona before i forget to mention i will be training rias peerage for the next ten days so i won't be able to see you until then

Sona:You won't do anything other then training right?

Nathan:Sona i promise for the next ten days i will not attempt to flirt any girls in rias's peerage for if i do you have full authority to give me a beaten

Sona:Very well i trust you then i will let your teachers know while your gone

Nathan:Okay now lets get some sleep

she nods and we fall asleep in each others arms

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Training for the rating game

**Early Morning 3rd PoV**

In the new house Nathan is up getting ready for the training camp with rias and her peerage

Nathan: Alright that should be everything

Nathan says quietly as he leaves the house

after a little while he arrives at issei's house and see rias and everyone waiting

Rias:There you are Nathan lets go.

they all nod and start walking to where rias family vacation home is

**Nathans Pov**

while we are walking rias gave each of us a bag to carry which i ask for two bags the size of a mountain with Anvils in each one which i carry on each arm with ease

as we are walking up the mountain to the house kiba koneko and i each pass issei as he struggles to carry his bag

Kiba:On your right!

issei:Oh Come on!

Koneko:move it or lose it

Issei:What did they give you feathers?!

Nathan:Get a move on issei as when you reach up there training will begin

i say as i pass him carrying my two huge bags on each arm

Issei:Give me a break!!

we reach the top and issei falls over from exhaustion

Nathan:Alright now that we are here training can commence i can assure you that these ten days will be insanely brutal as unless you are able to coordinate with each other in perfect sync riser will easily beat you all forcing rias to marry him

Rias:But how tough will the training be?

Nathan:lets just say that when the training is over riser will be childs play to you all

this shocks them as they nod

Nathan:Now before we begin i want to know how you all fight so Kiba your first

he nods and we both grab a wooding sword

Nathan:Just strike me with your best Kiba don't worry i can take it

he nods and rushes me with the wooden sword which i effortlessly block and counter with my own sword

we keep trading blow for blow causing a dust cloud to cover our fight from the others

Akeno:Ara ara they sure are going at it!

Rias:indeed it makes me wonder how strong we will be after all this

a couple of minutes pass before kiba and myself stop

Nathan:Not bad kiba but your holding yourself back

Kiba:What do you mean?

Nathan:Rias i want you put a barrier around us and do not take it down what so ever until we are finished

Rias:What for?

Nathan:Its time kiba knew the truth

kiba:Truth?

rias puts up a barrier just before i begin talking

Nathan:The truth about the project you once forced to be in

This Angers him

Kiba:How do you know that?!

Nathan:i know because your blaming yourself when your friends don't blame you for their deaths

Kiba:Shut up!

Nathan:Then tell me if you suddenly find the one responible for the project but you could only avenge your friends at the cost of becoming a stray meaning you betray rias trust after she helped you get back on your feet?

Kiba:I-I-I

Nathan:You need to realize that unless you forget about the past and make towards the future otherwise you'll never unlock your own version of the balance breaker

Kiba:My Own Balance Breaker?

Nathan:Yes your balance breaker allows you to use holy and devil elements on your sword making you a force to be reckoned with but for your training i want you to focus on strength and defense as your speed is amazing but you seriously need to increase those attributes to be more effective as a knight of rias

i then summon four training bracelets each weighing 6000 pounds which causes him to struggle

Nathan:Alright next is koneko

she stepps up to the field

Nathan:Now i want you to hit my hands as hard as you can don't worry about hurting me

she nods and begins throwing punches at my hands real hard which i barely move

this continues for a solid 20 minutes before we stop

Nathan:Alright now for the truth about your sister koneko

Koneko:What do you know of her?!

Nathan:First i need rias to call sirzech here because what im about to say should be heard by his ears

rias then calls her brother and in a few minutes he appears

Sirzech:what did you need me for rias?

Rias:I didn't Nathan did

Sirzech:What is it Nathan?

Nathan:before i begin let me clarify something sirzech. You and the other higher ups in the devil world branded kuroka as Rank SS Traitor devil because you think she going power crazy correct?

Sirzech:Yes why do u ask?

Nathan: Well that is nothing but lies that you been fed about kuroka

Sirzech:How so?

Nathan:Okay you koneko and kuroka are the last remaining Nekomatas well before you branded kuroka she was actually protecting koneko not going power crazy

Koneko:What do you mean?

i toss her a journal i grabbed when i visited the site where she and kuroka were being held at

Koneko:Whats this?

She says as she looks at it confused

Nathan:Read it also i would suggest Sirzech and Rias stand near here so they can read it too

the two nod and walk over to koneko as she begins reading through the pages

eventually she closes the book and all three are shocked at what the devil that had koneko and kuroka was planning to do to them

Sirzech:My Word i never knew such a thing was going to happen

Rias:And for it to be right under our nose

Koneko:So my sister did that just to protect me?

Nathan:She did and she only wants to be there for you

Sirzech:Well if you see her tell her i will remove her from the list

Nathan:Actually theres no need as she heard everything isn't that right Kuroka?

everyone:Huh?

soon a black cat walks infront of me before transforming into said being

Sirzech:She was near by the whole time?

Kuroka:I was Nya

Rias:But how?

Nathan:She followed us but kept at safe distance to not be detected she will also be helping koneko with her abilities after I'm done with my part in her training

the rest nod and we resume training

**timeskip to the end of the training (After 10 days)**

everyone has finished their training

Issei is Able to use his balance breaker for a solid ten minutes he also has significantly increased in strength

Kiba has unlocked his balance breaker and has moved on from the past

Koneko has trained intensely gaining massive amount of speed she also has accepted her neko side thanks to her sister

Akeno is able to mutiple elements at once with no effort she also able to combine their elements to create devastating attacks

Asia is able to heal with in a huge radius she no longer needs to be near someone to heal also she learned a few defensive spells to protect herself or anyone of her friends with ease

Rias has then learned how to be a much better leader she has also trained in hand to hand combat for when the situation calls for it

Nathan:Well I'd say that was a pretty good training session for the ten day period

Issei:i say with our training we can win easily

Nathan:But remember that riser will also try to con his way to victory as he will give his queen and his sister aka his bishop a vile of Phoenix tears to keep them in the match

they nod and teleport back to the orc club building while i teleport to sona

Nathan:Hey Sona

she wacks me on the head with her book

Nathan:Ow why you do that for sona?

Sona:you scared the crap out of me thats why!

Nathan:My bad sorry anyways rias and her Peerage training is done and let me say that they will make riser look like childs play

Sona:You must of trained them hard

i nod

we then head to the viewing platform in the underworld as grayfia has just teleported rias and others to the arena

Nathan:Time to see their results

Sona Nods and we watch with great intention

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	6. Betrayal In Rating Game

**3rd PoV**

after both groups are teleported to the arena in the underworld both peerage leaders began making plans for the battle

but in his own mind one pawn was thinking something horrible that he doesn't know will be the death of him

**Issei's POV**

Issei*Mind* i sure hope riser lives up to his word and frees me from this bracelet

Rias then tells us our locations to go to which mine was near the woods of the arena which works in my favor

**Up in the stands Nathans POV**

Nathan:that freaking idiot pawn

Sona:Nathan? Whats wrong?

Nathan:We need to speak with sirzech and his parents

Sona:Okay?

we both get up and walk over to where sirzech is

Nathan:Excuse me Mr Gremory Mrs Gremory Sirzech

Mr Gremory:Yes? Who Are you?

Nathan:My Name is Nathan i am Sona's Fiancee and the host to great red

Mrs Gremory:Well its nice to meet you My name is Velena

Mr Gremory:and im Zeoticus

Sirzech:What can we do for you Nathan?

Nathan:its not about me but rias pawn issei

Sirzech:What about him?

Nathan: He's planning to side with riser turning on rias all because of the bracelet i put on him

Velena:Bracelet?

Nathan:Yes ma'am the bracelet he has on his arm keeps his perverted urges from coming out which is a shock to his body which im guessing riser talked to him claiming he can burn the bracelet off for issei if he sides with him at the last second

Zeoticus:You really think he will do that?

Nathan:Yes sir he will as your son might not of told you i am a full blooded dragon so i can hear very good distances even if its a whisper

Velena:What do you mean full blooded Dragon also how are you the host of great red?

Nathan:Sirzech can tell you that as he was with me when i became those also sirzech before the match fully ends make sure grayfia doesn't teleport issei out of the arena and that she teleports me in

he nods

Sona and I soon walk back to our spot near Sona's Family

Mr Sitori:What did you talk with the gremorys about Nathan?

Nathan:Just to make a extra fight happen after riser and rias are done fighting Father

Mr Sitori:Father?!

Nathan:Yes well you and mrs sitori are Sona's parents and since im engaged to her that makes you two my mother and father in laws

Mrs Sitori:your right it does

Nathan:But lets focus on the fight

they nod and we all resume the fight below

**timeskip to the betrayal**

Rias:Issei Why?!

Issei:Because im tired of this damn thing i want to be free to use my urges how ever i damn well please!

Grayfia:Match is over riser wins Now for the extra fight of the day

Riser,Issei,Rias:Extra Fight?

everyone else but issei is removed from the arena i myself is then teleported into the arena

Issei:What are you doing here Nathan?

i say nothing and just punch issei with a hard right

Issei:What the hell?!

Nathan (Dragon Voice):You worthless excuse for a Human how dare you treat all i gave you as annoyance i helped you get stronger helped you to become a better man so that one day you may actually get a girlfriend and eventually settle down with the lucky girl but this is how you fucking repay me?!

Issei:If you didn't put the damn bracelet i would of been able to continue my attempte at being the harem king!

Nathan (Dragon Voice):You fucking idiot! you think i Don't know about your damn dream i know alot about you hell the people from the dimension i originally came from knows way more then you ever fucking do!

Everyone:What?

Nathan:Great red come out i need your assistance with this sad excuse

a red light shines from my body and a man wearing a black leather jacket Crimson hair slicked back Jeans And combat appears behind me

Nathan:Ddraig get your ass out of the gauntlet too or I'll go into there and drag you out myself!

soon a red light shines from issei's body as a Man wearing a red jacket with red hair white undershirt blue jeans and boots appears

Great Red:Ddraig

Ddraig:Great Red

Nathan:Alright Ddraig I'm giving you two options before i slaughter issei there

he looks at me

Nathan:One you stay with issei ultimately dieing along side him meaning yours and albions feud is over for good or Two you come over to my side work along side great red and myself as we strive for a better future without wanting to be a harem king

Ddraig:hmm so i can either perish completely or work with you and great red towards a positive future is that what your saying

Great Red:Thats exactly what hes saying little brother

a couple of minutes go by before he decided on his answer which he is then walking to issei which makes issei smile

Issei:Ddraig you came to me right?

ddraig says nothing and breaks issei's arm clear off from his body which apparently is the one that the gauntlet appears on

Ddraig:i will not die just because you only want to grab breasts all the damn time!

he walks over to us and issei is screaming in pain

i then shout for one person

Nathan:Grayfia Send Rias in!!

Rias:Why Me?!

she is then teleported back into the arena where we are

Nathan:Rias i want you to get your pieces out of him

Ria:Why should i do that?!

Nathan:you really don't remember about what a scared gears negative effect does to its hose do you?

she looks at me

Nathan:Sigh didn't think so when a scared gear is removed from a hosts body the host will die completely but i called you here to grab your 8 pawn pieces before hes gone

Rias:But why did you do this to him

Nathan:its because he would of started to treat you like a object instead of actually caring for you

Rias:How do you know that?!

Nathan:Have you ever heard of the mutiverse theory?

Sirzech:it is the theory that there are limitless number of dimensions all different in their own way right?

Nathan:Yes each dimension has its own fight we are in for example in one dimension issei is actually betrayed by rias herself leaving him to die because hes weak or in another where he doesn't even fall in love with rias but with only akeno herself

Rias:But what does that have to do with right now?

Great Red:Before he became my host and a full blooded dragon we talked a while discussing stuff that we both knew alone and while we are talking a vision occured to us which is a rare sight for me as i am the dragon of dreams not visions but anyway in the vision was issei surround by nothing but destruction all around him and surrounding him

Nathan:Was you akeno asia Velena his childhood crush irina Kuroka Koneko arch angel gabriel the leader of the yokai faction and all of the girls in risers peerage standing near him in the sorry for saying this ladies that are present right now Nude with a metal collar and chain hooked up to the color

Akeno:So what your saying

Asia:is that if we let do what he did

Ravel:Then we would

Yubelluna:of End up becoming

Rias:His Sex Slaves for whenever he

Koneko:is horny which

Kuroka:he always is

Nathan:Exactly so Great red and i decided to stop it before it could began which the starting point was during your rating game with riser

Rias:But what about ddraig?

Nathan:Ddraig was in the vision he was the dragon behind issei with a black death like aura surrounding him

this makes ddraig even more pissed that his former host would of made him that way

Nathan:So rias get your pawn pieces out of him

she nods and goes over to issei who is still flailing around i ask red and ddraig to hold him place for rias which they accept and hold issei still

after a minute later rias has her pawn pieces in her hand as she walks away from issei

Nathan:Ddraig since your the one who previously was apart of issei red and i believe you should be the one to end him

Great Red nods in agreement

Ddraig soon walks over to issei as he lifts issei up by his neck then stabs his hand through issei's chest causing him to cough up blood before ultimately dieing

we are soon teleported out of the arena where akeno koneko kuroka asia velena ravel and the girls of risers peerage thank me

Nathan:Riser i hope this changes your point of view on things i wouldn't want to rob ravel of her big brother

Riser:it has and i want to say that i will no longer marry rias as i only wish to be married to someone who actually loves me for who i am

we all begin clapping at risers cancelling the arranged marriage which rias trys to hug me but i dodge causing her to fall comically giving everyone a chuckle

Rias: Don't dodge me Nathan!

Nathan:Sorry rias but I'm not gonna betray Sona's Trust

i say as i walk over to Sona holding her hand

we all leave the underworld

Sona and i arrive back at the house where we see raynare kalwarner and mitlet watching t.v

Raynare:Oh hey your back

Kalwarner:How was the match?

**Timeskip as Chibi Nathan Tells the three fallen angels what happened**

Raynare: Seriously im glad you killed that idiot

Kalwarner:i agree especially if was to become a sex crazed maniac

mitlet agrees as well and we all decide to eat dinner then go to bed

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Getting a Peerage

**Nathan's PoV**

a couple of days after the death of issei at the hands of ddraig i have began to train with the two dragons now resting inside me which they helped me with using both of their abilitys

i also met issei's parents and informed them of the news about issei which i had to make up a lie and told them that a drunk driver ran over issei on his way home and they only found his body a day later

Sona and I are now heading to School where we are the talk of the academy as everyone has given us titles The King and Queen of Kuoh

Nathan:Alright Babe i will see you after school

Sona:Very Well

we give each a kiss before going to our classes

entering the classroom i sit at my desk which the teacher soon comes in and starts todays lesson

in the middle of the lesson the pda comes on

PDA:Would Nathan Please come to the principal office Nathan to the principal office please

Teacher:Alright Nathan your excused

i nod and leave the classroom heading to the principal office

arriving at the office i knock on the door

***Knock***

Voice:Come in

Nathan:Sorry for interrupting sir

i enter the office to see Zeoticus serafall sirzech and one other

Zeoticus:Ah Nathan your here

Nathan:Hello mr gremory also hello to you as well Sera and Sirzech

Serafall:Nathan!

she runs over to me to give me a hug which i return making her happy

Nathan:So what can i do for you Zeoticus?

Zeoticus:Well i talked with the four devil kings and we all believe that you should have a peerage of your own

Nathan:Correct me im wrong sir but a Peerage is normally giving to a high ranking devil so that he or she is able to enter a rating game when he or she has a full set as the pieces are based on chess?

????:That is correct

Nathan:Um who are you sir?

Ajuka:Forgive my manners my name is Ajuka Beezulbub i am the creator of the peerage pieces

Nathan:Well its nice to meet you Mr Ajuka. but i thought i was suppose to be a high ranking devil in order to get peerage pieces?

Sirzech:Normally yes but since you saved my sister from the hands of the former red dragon emperor we believe you should have a peerage of your own

Nathan:hmm well im all for it but might i ask one question Mr Ajuka

Ajuka:What is it?

Nathan:When selecting who i wish to join my peerage is it possible to add a king of another peerage to mine?

Ajuka:You can if the King is Alright with joining your peerage

Nathan: alright how do i get my pieces?

Ajuka:Follow me to my Lab in the underworld and we will create them

i nod and step into his teleportation circle with him which we then warp to his lab

Ajuka:Alright just put your hand into the device here

i nod and put my hand into the device Ajuka then tells me to focus my power into it

he then begins asking me some questions

Ajuka:What would you say your design would look like?

Nathan:Hmm i don't know if its possible for you but i would like my design to be a Knight Kneeling with a Dragon over him in a snowy field

Ajuka:i can do that now what color do you want your circle to be?

Nathan:is it possible to make it a icy blue color?

Ajuka:it is possible yes and that should be it you can remove your hand

i do just that and out pop my 15 pieces which apparently shocks Ajuka

Ajuka:My word you have an entire set of mutated pieces!

Nathan:I take it thats good?

Ajuka:good? its the best result most only get 1 or 2 but you have a full set yourself!

Nathan:Well i should use the king piece then

he nods and i put the king piece into my body absorbing it

i then release my wings and it is now a bit bigger Dragon Wings after i then put them up

Ajuka:Alright your circle is ready i will just need a drop of your blood and you can activate

i nod and prick myself which i then drop a piece of my blood on to the paper which causes it to glow

Nathan:So i should be able to use my own teleportation circle?

Ajuka:Yes just visualize the circle and it should appear beneath your feet

i do just that and see it showing up beneath me

Nathan:So im able to teleport to any location?

Ajuka:Yes as long as you have visited that location before

i nod before teleporting to Sona's Location

**Kuoh Academy Sona's PoV**

i am doing some last minute paper work in the student council room

Sona:i hope Nathan is alright

i say worryingly to myself

all of a sudden a teleportation circle appears in the room which has a unknown design

Sona:'What the Is that a knight kneeling in a snowy field with a dragon above it?'

i thought to myself

soon Nathan appears from it

Sona:What the Nathan?!

Nathan:Hey Babe

Sona: Don't "Hey Babe" me how do you have a teleportation circle?

Nathan:Well you know how i was called to the principal office earlier?

i nod

Nathan:Well when i entered the room Zeoticus SirZech and a man named Ajuka was there well the point is that they allowed me to have my own peerage despite me not being a devil but pure blooded dragon

Sona:So your a peerage king now?

He Nods

**Nathan's PoV**

after i nod at Sona asking if im the king of a peerage i then decide to ask her a question

Nathan:Hey Sona.

Sona:Yes?

Nathan:i know that we are both Peerage Kings but i was wondering if you would like to join mine as my Queen Piece?

Sona:But what about the others in my peerage especially tsubaki also i can't just join another peerage can i?

Nathan:i asked Ajuka and he said as long as the king is willing to join the peerage as for your members we can ask if they want to join

Sona:hmm alright i will join as your queen but are your pieces regular or mutated?

Nathan:All 15 pieces are Mutated

this shocks sona quite a bit

Sona:Okay i will call my peerage to here

a couple of minutes later the rest of the peerage enters the student council room

Momo:what did you need us for Sona?

Sona:Well Nathan here has something to ask you all

Nathan:Alright now the reason i asked for you all to come is because i am looking for those who are willing to join my peerage and before you ask 1. no I'm not a high ranking devil but a pure blooded dragon 2. all my pieces are mutated so if join you will gain alot more strength then before 3. i will not force anyone to join if your thinking that i only allow those to join that are acceptable with joining if you don't wish to join I won't stop you or force you to join as its up to you entirely also Sona has joined me already

The peerage is quite before a few step forward

Momo: I'll join i wish to help Sona at all times

Saji: I'll also help

Reya:Count me in too

Tsubaki: I'll join as well

i nod and put the following pieces into the ones who wished to join

Sona-Queen

Tsubaki-Bishop 1

Momo-Bishop 2

Reya-Rook 1

Saji-Pawn x2 pieces

i then let the others who didn't join that they can take all the time they need to decide if they wish to join or not as i will not force them to join right away

Sona and I decided to lead the other peerage members to our house where they can stay if they wish

Nathan: We're Back!

i say as i walk through the door

Raynare:Welcome Back

Saji:Why are fallen angels here?

Nathan:its because i told them the truth about their former partner which allowed them to live easier lives anyway raynare kalwarner mitlet these are my peerage members

Kalwarner:So your a peerage king but i thought only devils could get one

i then proceed to tell them what happened and then asked if they would want to join as well they said yes so i put the pieces in them

Raynare-Pawn x1

Kalwarner-Knight 1

Mitlet-Pawn x1

we all then go to eat dinner and head to bed not before showing Saji and the others the spare rooms they can use to sleep

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Peerage So Far**

**Nathan=King**

**Sona=Queen**

**Tsubaki=Bishop 1**

**Momo=Bishop 2**

**Kalwarner=Knight 1**

**Reya=Rook 1**

**Raynare=Pawn (1 piece)**

**Saji=Pawn (2 Pieces)**

**Mitlet=Pawn (1 Piece)**


	8. The True Death of Issei

**Nathan's POV**

i slowly wake up as Sona is still asleep i quietly walk into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone

Nathan:Alright lets get breakfast ready

i say as i cook a big meal for everyone to enjoy

**Sona's PoV**

i slowly wake to a wonderful Smell

Sona:Is someone cooking?

i get dressed and walk out of the room which apparently everyone else does the same

Tsubaki:Sona do you smell what we smell?

i nod

Saji:Well whatever it is it smells delicious

we soon walk down the stairs and enter the kitchen where we see the table set with plates of food and a glass of juice beside each plate

Sona:Who made this?

Nathan:Oh Hey i see you all are awake now

we look over to see Nathan Standing at the stove cooking

Raynare:Nathan did you make all this?

Nathan:i did i am also working on the lunches for those of us who are heading to school soon i even made on for raynare or should i say Yumna for the time we are at School

Raynare then transforms into Yumna

Yumna:Very Well i will accept the lunch thank you Nathan

Nathan nods his head and continues to work on the lunches

**Nathans POV**

after i finish preparing the last of the lunches i then.sat at the table to enjoy breakfast with everyone when i realized we had 20 minutes to reach school

Nathan:We gotta hurry as we only have twenty minutes to get to school

the ones going to school stopped eating went to get dressed then came back and grabbed their assigned lunches which we then rush ro school with only 5 minutes to spare

Nathan:Alright well I'll see you all after school ends

they nod and we all go to our classrooms

entering the room i sit at my desk when i notice a bookbag on what used to be issei's Desk

i began to ask myself who would have a bag at that desk when all of sudden i hear footsteps i look up and see issei himself

he sees me and smirks

Nathan (Mind):Im not seeing things right?

Ddraig (Mind):No we see it too but the question is how?

Great Red (Mind):Wait i sense her inside him!

Nathan (Mind):So ophis saved him and became his scared gear is that what your saying red?

Great Red (Mind): Yes exactly

the bell rings for lunch which i soon confront issei near a tree

Nathan:So Issei i see Ophis saved your sorry hide

Issei:She Did and know that we will defeat You and Great Red

Nathan:You may have the dragon of infinity on your side but know this without dreams infinity is pretty much useless so unless the lazy monotoned dragon is actually willing to train you then you have no hope against me again issei

Issei:We will show you that we can handle you!

Nathan:Then after school we'll head to the dimensional gap and settle it once and for all

Issei: Good i can't wait!

we then return to class and resume learning

after school ends i open a portal to the dimensional gap not before telling sona and rias what is happening which they nod

**timeskip to the dimensional gap**

we both stand apart from each other as we glare at each other

Issei:Ready to die this time?

i smirk at issei

Nathan:It won't change the outcome

he angrily yells

Issei:**[INFINITY DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]**

he appears in a black Scail mail with has purple gems for the orbs

Nathan:This might be a blast in the past for you

i soon yell

Nathan:**[BOOSTED DRAGON SCAIL MAIL!]**

Ddraig:**[BOOST]**

Issei:Damn it you how are you able to use that form?!

Ddraig: Doesn't matter as he is a much better partner then you ever was!

he becomes pissed which he then rushes at me in attempt to hit me which i catch his fist and send a punch towards him

he skids back before rushing at me again as i effortlessly block each strike

Issei:How are you dodging my attacks so easily?!

Nathan:its because i have two dragons helping me train plus i also train without their help sometimes so that i can protect Sona!

i then punch him in the gut hard which makes him cough up blood

Nathan:Give up Issei other wise you and Ophis will perish together

Issei:I will not give up i will become Harem King!

Great Red Appears behind me in his Human form

Great Red:Ophis Sis you need to remove yourself from issei i know you can hear me

Ophis:Why should i do that for baka red?

Great Red:Because i don't want to lose my sister while that pathetic pervert is killed

she thinks about it before she exits issei's body causing the balance breaker to disappear

Issei:Damn it i can't lose again!!!

i then exit my balance breaker which then causes Ddraig to show up in his human form

looking to great red he nods which i return

Great Red:Do it Nathan

they then step back and transform into their dragon forms

i then look to issei who is confused before i start to transform into my Dragon form which is the same size as Great Red

Issei:W-What the hell!!!!

Nathan (Dragon):ROARRRRR!!!!

i then proceed to grab issei with my claw as he is struggling to get free

issei:Damn it let me go!!!

i then proceed to crush is head with two of my fingers afterwards i drop his body on the ground of the gap at which i burn his body to ashes with my fire breath permanently killing off issei

soon i return to normal as does the three dragons behind me

Nathan: He's permanently gone for good now.

Ddraig:Seems like it

Great Red:So Sis what do you say about becoming apart of Nathan?

Ophis:What will i get out of it?

Nathan:You will be near your two brothers as well as have someone who is more motivated for peace for everyone instead of wanting to only look at womens breasts all the time

she thinks for a minute before agreeing we all then leave the dimensional gap

returning to the school where sona and the others are waiting

Sona: How'd it go?

i tell them what all happen and they breathe a sign of relief

my peerage and i soon walk back to the mansion where we chat before eating dinner and heading to bed

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Ending The Heavenly Feud

**Nathan's POV**

after completely erasing issei from existence and waking up next to my fiance Sona I stretch and head to the rest room to freshen up

after I finish getting ready I notice Sona awake

Nathan:Morning babe

Sona:Morning

we share a passionate kiss

Sona:What's on the agenda for today?

Nathan:Well seeing as it is Sunday I am gonna go pay visit to the leader of the fallen angels

Sona:Why would you wanna go see the leader for?

Nathan:I just want to introduce myself to the leader as I'm sure the leader is wanting to thank me for keeping his daughter from being killed

Sona:Would you like for any of us to accompany you?

Nathan:Well you can if you like to join me also Raynare since it's her father I am going to go see

she nods and goes into the rest room to get ready

I then put on my clothes and walk towards Raynare and Kalawarners room

***Knock* *Knock***

Voice 1:Who is it?

Nathan:Raynare it's me Nathan listen in a little bit after breakfast I was gonna go introduce myself to your father and was wanting to know if you'd like to join me and Sona in visiting Him.

Raynare:Okay sure I'll go with you two

I then walk down stairs to cook for everyone

after sometime the others come downstairs where we eat breakfast

soon everyone splits off to go do something as a few have plans today

Raynare then leads us to the apartment that her father is living in

we all enter and Raynare calls for her father

Raynare:Dad where are you?!

Man's Voice:Ray is that you?

Sona and I soon see a man wearing a kimono with Blond hair along with a black streak in his a rugged beard and powerful aura surrounding him

Nathan:Nice to finally meet you in person Azazel Leader of the fallen.

Sona:How do you know him Dear?

Azazel:Yes please tell us

Nathan:I know your Name because I'm from another dimension

Azazel:Dimension?

I explain to him everything that happened so far

Azazel:I see so you not only have great red as a sacred Gear but also Ophis and Ddraig too

I nod

Nathan:But the real reason as to why I am here to see you Azazel is to speak with the white dragon emperor himself who has been listening in on our conversation this whole time... isn't that right Vali and Albion?

suddenly a figure walks into the room wearing a black jacket with a black undershirt wearing black pants and black boots while also having silver hairstyle with spikes at the top of his hair

Vali:So you knew I was here...

Nathan:Not hard to sense the presence of others especially when training/being trained by/with three dragons in ones body

Albion:Tell us how did you get Ddraig to join up with you when you have great red and Ophis

I tell Vali and Albion everything that happened with Ddraig with Ddraig putting his input on the explanation

Albion:I see well from one dragon to another I thank you for allowing Ddraig to retain his self esteem as a dragon

Ddraig:I agree with Albion Nathan thank you for allowing me to keep my self-esteem as a dragon

Nathan:It's no trouble you two now Vali since we are both destined to fight to the death as declared by Ddraig and Albions idiotic rules for their hosts why don't we settle it here and now

Sona:Are you insane Nathan?!

Nathan:Please let me finish first before you jump the gun Sona Babe

She blushes

Nathan:now as I was saying we will settle the feud between the two dragons but with a catch

Vali/Albion:What Catch?

Nathan:The Catch is this we will use only one attack each and it will have to be in our strongest transformation that we have access to our dragon and to make sure neither of us uses an additional attack I will ask great red and Ophis themselves to watch the duel to ensure everything goes as said

Vali thinks about what was offered as does Albion

Vali:You really want to settle the feud with just an attack from each of us in our strongest transformation?

Nathan:That is correct as to why well I am sure that despite their grudge towards each other Ddraig and Albion still respect each other and doesn't really want the other to be killed off for good so a single attack from our strongest transformation should be proof enough to settle it honorably

both dragons are quiet during the talk as they think about what is said

Ddraig:I agree to those terms

Albion:I too Agree

Vali and I both nod which I then open a portal to an abandoned wasteland which we all enter

after entering the portal great red and Ophis appear next to me which they then go to opposite sides of the center of the wasteland which Vali then transforms into his juggernaut form

I then smirk before raising my fist with the boost gear on my arm and start chanting my juggernaut drive chant

**Nathan/Ddraig:**

**I who shall awaken**

**I am the red dragon who walks to path of peace**

**I train with the dreams and the infinite**

**we walk amongst you not as gods but as friends**

**we shall lead you to the gates of everlasting prosperity**

**we are the red dragon of domination!**

**Juggernaut Drive!**

I soon stare at Vali and Albion who are shocked to see my transformation

Nathan:Alright Vali we will let you two attack first and remember you have to be able to knock us unconscious with your one attack

Vali Soon fires a powerful attack with the help of Albion which I stand still

the blast hits me and smoke surrounds the area

after a few minutes the smoke clears so no scratches on my body

Nathan:Not bad Vali but now it's my turn... Ready Ddraig?

Ddraig:Ready Partner

Nathan Alright start boosting

Ddraig:Right!

**Ddraig:Boost boost Boost boost**Ddraig keeps boosting for a solid five minutes and the amount of boosts I am able to get with Ddraig is 5000x

Vali:F-Five

Albion:T-Thousand

ValiAlbion:Boosts!

Nathan:Let's do it Ddraig!

**NathanDdraig:Dragon Shot!**the shot barrels towards Vali and Albion before a loud scream is heard

after the beam passes Vali is no more as well as Albion

Azazel:You just killed him!

Nathan:You do remember that I did say we would each use on strongest transformations attack before the duel began right?

Sona:You did say that Darling

suddenly I hear a voice in my head besides Ddraigs

voice (Mind):Ugh where am I?

Nathan (Mind):That voice Albion is that you?

Ddraig (Mind):Impossible!

Albion (Mind):Wait what?!

great red and Ophis soon return to my body and began chatting with the two dragons

i then open a portal back to the human world where Sona and i leave Azazels apartment with Raynare to which we return to the manor

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
